Inside the Gate
by ClockRepair
Summary: The P.O.V of one of the beings inside the gate and what happened when someone finally entered.


The waiting…the waiting was what I could not stand the most but the silence came close. But strangely I wasn't alone in that pitch, black hellish place. They were everywhere with their purple eyes, black bodies that would camouflage with the surrounding, and their long stretching arms. Not like I could see anything but I could feel the creatures moving around, brushing past me, and looking straight at me. But my only question was, was I one of them? I would never try to make the effort to ask because I was afraid what the outcome was. And they were quite frightening as well.

On both sides of that place was gigantic door of heavy steel with skeleton bones making its frame. No matter how much I tried to open them, they wouldn't budge. When I tried to open them, all I could hear was the black bodied creatures laughing and snickering at me. Mocking me with their giggles at my attempts to freedom was what I heard the most. I thought I would never see the light of a new home.

But then, one day, one of the gates opened with a blinding flash. Intrigued by the light passing through it, I went closer as if this was my chance to leave. But suddenly, groups of the creatures were pulling a strange looking child through. He was crying and screaming at the top of his lungs for his brother. The others approached the boy with no hesitation and pulled off his body parts and claimed them as if it was their own. Swarms of them leaped onto the boy wanting to get a piece of his limbs.

While everyone else was focusing their attention to the boy I ran to the gate still trying to get out but as quickly as I got there, the doors slammed shut. _How could I have missed my chance?! Another chance like that will never come again! _ As defeat sunk in I heard a voice and pounding vibrations from the other side of the door.

"Please, open up! The truth, it was in there, it was all in there! Give me back my brother, he's the only family I have! PLEASE!"

Looking back at the pile of blood thirsty creatures, I was determined to let that voice in. After all, getting one of those human limbs might possibly get me through that door. Pulling on the door as hard as I could, it still wouldn't move and the voice sounded to get more desperate. It seemed the black bodied creatures noticed the person on the other side to because a large amount of them rushed to the door and started pulling. Slowly, it started to swing open and a malicious smirk spread across my hidden features.

Another bright flash dominated the perpetual darkness of the room inside and it also revealed the person on the other side. A small blonde boy with golden eyes. He rushed in, calling the name Alphonse over and over again not noticing the entities that were surrounding him. But then I knew if I didn't get to him first then I would never be able to leave. The others followed me as I ran towards him.

It was difficult for all of us to reach him as he was given the pass to see what the gate kept hidden: all the horrors of modern day life and what was yet to come in the near future. A twisting adventure that lead him in multiple compartments that human eyes weren't meant to see, especially for such a young child. Eventually, after a long chase, we were able to grab hold of him.

Fortunately, for me I was able to tear off his right arm and left leg. Unfortunately, it was equivalent exchange so then he got to go free before the others and I could take anything else. And his arm was in exchange for that other boy's soul so he got to go too. Too bad the other creatures got to his body before that blonde boy would have traded anything else.

The new body parts that I had stolen fused with my own body and now I didn't waste anytime getting through the gate. The creatures didn't bother with me since they got new prizes of their own. But before the gate could close its doors on me for the final time, I squeezed through it just before it had shut.

The swift breeze of fresh air blowing against my face was a new sensation of which I have never felt before. But where I had ended was a mystery. A jungle on an island with wild plants and animals is where I had landed. Now, I was stuck on a new, secluded place where I had to wait even more before I could be where I wanted…what ever that place was.

Quickly, my hopes were dashed since; once again, I am on my own with a new surrounding and new strange creatures that I didn't know of. It seemed that this was the life style I was meant to live and that it would never change.

But through my whole life there was something that kept me motivated. There was one memory that would make me feel like I belonged somewhere and I had to go back. I remember a woman with black hair and blood rolling down from the corner of her mouth. She was kneeling in front of the gate holding something in her arms. The gate opened up where it revealed all the black bodied creatures with their huge purple eyes and long arms, reaching for the item she was carrying.

Looking through the gate with sad eyes, she placed the thing in the arms of the black bodied creatures. As she watched them take it away, she looked like she regretted her decision and was going to take it back when the doors closed on her.

That thing in her arms was the decease baby that she tried to bring back to life with alchemy. That dead infant was me. A pointless memory that would get me so high-spirited even though that woman gave me up to the horrors of the gate. Now I sit in this jungle, alone, and wait for another opportunity for me to have my freedom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I was curious about the time Wrath was in the gate. And yes, even though I didn't mention his name at all, this story was about Wrath. Anyway, I guess I like writing stories about the forgotten things and characters in shows where there is no background story. Like in my previous story, it was about Karin's life when she lost her memory or whatever. This was my second story on and **please** review it if you actually bothered to read this!

**BlueRose.xoxo**


End file.
